


Remonter la pente

by MissCactus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, F/M, FanFiction.Net: Nuit du FoF, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Nightmares, Post-Whole Cake Island, Sanji Needs a Hug, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric, can be platonic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Parfois Sanji se demandait ce que serait devenue sa vie s'il s'était marié avec Pudding.





	Remonter la pente

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) en une heure sur le thème "Cauchemar".
> 
> j'écris sur ce qu'il se passe après whole cake island alors que j'ai pas encore fini cet arc donc bon, attendez-vous à ce que ce ne soit pas vraiment en accord avec l'histoire
> 
> bonne lecture !

Parfois Sanji se demandait ce que serait devenue sa vie s'il s'était marié avec Pudding. Il y pensait souvent lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas dormir, ses nuits se retrouvant parsemées de cauchemars et souvenirs concernant son enfance, et il se demandait comment il aurait pu survivre à une vie aussi triste et insipide.

Plus d'aventures incroyables, plus de journées coincés au beau milieu de l'océan à préparer des douceurs pour ses compagnons, plus de combats qui le faisaient se sentir vivant et important, plus de rencontres marquantes sur de nouvelles îles. Plus rien. Juste son quotidien avec une femme fausse et manipulatrice et sa famille qui le détestait autant que lui la détestait.

Peu importe les nuits qui passaient, il revoyait encore et toujours ces mêmes moments en boucle, son enfance, sa fuite, sa vie au Baratie, sa vie en tant que pirate. Autant dire que plus il était loin de sa famille, plus il se portait mieux. Mais au final elle n'était jamais bien loin, son père lui avait juste laissé assez de liberté pour lui faire croire qu'il pourrait être heureux jusqu'au jour où l'annonce de son mariage imminent l'avait frappé de plein fouet.

Depuis qu'ils étaient partis de Whole Cake Island, ces pensées n'arrêtaient pas de le tourmenter. Il passait ses nuits les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le plafond et s'imaginant une vie loin de Luffy et des autres, une vie qui lui paraissait bien fade.

La plupart du temps il restait dans son lit, maudissant ses idées noires et espérant qu'un jour il finirait par tout oublier. Mais il y avait ces rares nuits où il n'arrivait pas à rejeter la faute sur les autres, les nuits où il se rappelait la façon dont il avait traité Nami, l'ignorant et la traitant comme une moins que rien et la façon dont il avait frappé et insulté Luffy. Ces nuits où il ne pouvait cesser de se remémorer encore et encore le visage blessé de son capitaine, sa mine affaiblie et affamée, les cris et les larmes de Nami

Il finissait toujours par se lever pour aller cuisiner quelque chose, n'importe quoi, sachant très bien que de toute façon Luffy ne se gênerait pas pour tout avaler dès son réveil. Tout pour se changer les idées et oublier ces instants.

C'était exactement ce qui lui arrivait cette nuit. Alors que le sommeil le fuyait, Sanji enfila un pantalon et une chemise et quitta sa chambre sans s'encombrer de sa veste. Il essayait de réfléchir à une recette qui l'occuperait assez longtemps et serait assez compliquée pour qu'il ne pense pas à autre chose lorsque son regard s'attarda sur une chevelure rousse sur le pont.

Nami était assise près du mât, une tasse de thé encore fumante dans les mains et un gilet fin sur les épaules. Elle était de vigie cette nuit-là et pour une fois que le temps était un tant soit peu tranquille, elle en profitait pour contempler la mer calme. Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir derrière elle et offrit un sourire à Sanji qui semblait bien surpris de la voir, sourire qu'il lui retourna, gauchement. Elle tapota la place à côté d'elle et lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire de s'asseoir.

Le blond s'exécuta et un silence s'installa entre eux. Nami fut celle qui le brisa.

«** Un peu tôt pour commencer à préparer le petit-déjeuner, non **? 

\- **Pas vraiment si on prend en compte tout ce que Luffy va manger.** »

Nami soupira, amusée, avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson. Elle savait très bien la raison pour laquelle il était réveillé. Ce n'était un secret pour personne dans l'équipage, mais peu comprenaient réellement le mal-être de Sanji. Elle était celle qui avait vu ses actions pour essayer de les éloigner de lui, mais elle était aussi celle qui comprenait le raisonnement derrière son comportement. Elle aussi avait pensé la même chose, elle aussi avait voulu protéger les personnes à qui elle tenait, ceux en qui elle croyait. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas aussi proches à l'époque, mais cela ne faisait que justifier d'autant plus les actions de Sanji. Elle savait qu'il croyait en Luffy, mais elle savait aussi qu'il ferait tout pour le protéger, quitte à abandonner sa propre liberté.

« **Nami-san**, dit Sanji, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. **Est-ce que je me suis déjà excusé ? **

\- **Des dizaines de fois**, répondit-elle. »

_Bien trop de fois alors que tu ne voulais que nous protéger_, pensa-t-elle.

«** Oh.** »

Elle le sentit bouger à côté d'elle, cherchant probablement une cigarette avant de se rappeler que son paquet était dans sa veste qu'il avait laissée dans sa chambre. Elle posa sa tasse à côté d'elle et prit doucement la main de Sanji dans la sienne. En sentant ce contact, il laissa échapper un soupir tremblant.

« **Pardon. **»

Nami ne répondit pas. Elle l'avait entendu s'excuser bien trop souvent, elle ne voulait plus qu'il pense qu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

«** Pardon**, répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois. »

Elle secoua la tête, resserrant sa prise sur sa main.

« **Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Sanji-kun. Merci d'avoir voulu nous protéger. **» Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule qui était agitée par des soubresauts, sans lever son regard vers son visage. « **Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, tu sais très bien que Luffy sera toujours là. On sera tous toujours là. **»

Elle sentit la tête du blond contre la sienne avant qu'il acquiesce sans parler, ne souhaitant pas lui faire entendre sa voix sanglotante. Sans ajouter un mot, elle se mit à caresser sa main doucement, le laissant expulser ses émotions. Dès que le soleil se lèverait il partirait sûrement cuisiner pour les autres, elle irait se reposer et ce moment serait terminé et probablement enfoui profondément pour que personne ne le découvre. Mais pour l'instant elle voulait le consoler, être celle qui le réconfortait et le protégeait au lieu du contraire.

Même si elle ne le montrait pas souvent Sanji était plus qu'important à ses yeux, peu importe le temps qu'il mettrait à panser ses blessures, elle serait toujours à ses côtés pour l'aider à remonter la pente.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
